


United We Stand

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Randomness, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: A parody of the song from the movie Quest for Camelot... I don't even know anymore... Life has been blah lately and I haven't really felt like working on anything else, so yeah





	United We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously or anything; I'm tired, feel like crap, and as I said, I don't really feel like working on anything else right now

All:  
United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall

Hoof upon hoof  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all

United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall

Hoof upon hoof  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all

Princess Platinum:  
It's been a year we celebrate  
All that makes Equestria great  
Liberty and Justice for all

Each of us will now divide  
In equal shares our countryside  
Promising equality for all who reside!

All:  
United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall

Hoof upon hoof  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all

Private Pansy:   
Liberty!

Smart Cookie:  
Justice!

Clover the Clever:   
Trust!

All:   
Shall be greater than all

Commander Hurricane:   
Freedom!

Chancellor Puddinghead:   
Peace!

Princess Platinum:   
Honour!

All:  
No one greater than all

Star Swirl:   
Goodness!

Clover the Clever:   
Strength!

Commander Hurricane:   
Valor!

All:  
Shall be greater than…

Discord:  
ME!

*maniacal laughter*


End file.
